My Brother's Keeper
by waywardflame
Summary: ParisAchilles At Troy’s sacking Paris was captured by Achilles. Now Paris a slave to Hector’s killer yet Achilles is somehow like Hector. And Paris is the only boy who reminds Achilles of Patroclus and could be his redemption for Patroclus’ death
1. Into the Frying Pan

Summary: During the sacking of Troy Paris set out to kill Achilles, but failed and was captured by Achilles. Now Paris is a slave to the one who killed his older brother yet Achilles is some how like Hector. And with Paris Achilles also has the only boy who reminds of Patroclus and could be his redemption for Patroclus' death.

Parings: Achilles/Paris, Achilles/Briseis, Paris/Helen and Implied Achilles/Patroclus and Hector/Paris (brotherly love)

Warnings: Slash! Non-consensual sex! Angst! Killing!

Rating: PG-13

Please make note that this is a TROY VERSE story. I am not confident in my knowledge of the Iliad to base this fic on that and the circumstances in the movie make it easy to connect the plot to it as opposed to the Iliad. There will be a few minor changes from the movie two. (Paris isn't wearing his armor for example)

Note: The ages in this are probably pretty different from the ages you imagined the characters. I always thought of them as mostly young people even before the movie when I read the Iliad. So although the actors do look very young indeed I am not basing these ages on their looks (though Mr. Bloom does look 17 at times in the movie; heck most of the actors could pull off these ages!)

Ages: Paris-17 Achilles-27 Briseis-19 Hector-26 Patroclus-16 Helen-18 Andromache-25 Odysseus-32

My Brother's Keeper

There was fire everywhere. He could hear people screaming and yelling as the Greeks descended upon them. They could run but they wouldn't be able to get away; women would be captured, children and men would die. The brilliance in using the wooden horse was unbelievable no one ever expected it. Everyone had thought that there would be peace; such fools they were. This was no longer a war for gaining land and power. This was a war for revenge and it wouldn't stop until every Trojan was dead. A cold wind blew bringing the smell of smoke and death with it.

Paris shivered. He sat in his room curled up in the corner. He had his bow with him, but no arrows_. There isn't any point_ he thought bitterly_. I couldn't kill anyone I am much too weak; Hector could though. Hector could defeat them all. _He shivered again. He was only wearing his light blue tunic, which was cut short so it only it fell just above his knees making it even colder. It was similar to the one he had worn on the way back from Sparta, when the whole mess started. If he wore his armor it would take longer to kill him and he just wanted to die as soon as possible. They would probably kill him when they sacked his room.

He wanted to die more then anything. He deserved to die. Of all the people who died in this war he was the only one who deserved it. Menelaus should have killed him, but instead he had been a coward and Hector saved him as usual. If only he had died then Hector would still be alive. Hector deserved to live; he had a wife and child. He was not impulsive and never started a war because he was so stupid. But no, Hector was dead and it was his entire fault. If he died maybe, just maybe he could see Hector again. Paris could apologize and feel Hector's touch and his voice telling Paris that he was forgiven.

Paris pulled his knees close to his body and hugged them. The screams outside got louder. Paris buried his face in his knees. _It doesn't matter; nothing matters anymore. _He did nothing but listen to the sound of his own breathing. He wanted to remember what it was like to really breathe. A hand caressed his face.

"Paris?" It was his sister in law Andromache. Hector's widow because of him.

"Andie?" He responded with the name he called her when he had been a little boy; unable to say 'Andromache' correctly. He lifted his head to look her in the eyes. She looked pale and scared.

"Paris we need to get out of here." She said urgently. "The Greeks are coming and if they catch us they will kill us. I know a way out, come."

Paris did not want to leave. He wanted to die. "Where's Astyanax?"

"Helen has him. I gave him to her so it would be easier for me to come get you. Now, please come." She reached up and pulled something that had been strapped to her back; a quiver of arrows. "You need to leave the city with us and we need you to protect the people escaping. You are a good archer and we need you to help."

Paris obscured his face into his knees again. "No, just leave me here. I want to die; I deserve to die."

Andromache's voice rose. "Well there are people who want to live and your help to do so! Now get up! You can die later." She grabbed his arms pulled him roughly to his feet. Surprised by the rough action Paris stumbled; Andromache caught him and held him steady. She thrust the quiver into his arms and He looked up at her with wide eyes. "Take it; you'll need it." He picked up his bow and allowed Andromache to lead him away.

* * *

There were too many damn people. Running in every which way trying to get away from their impending doom. Achilles thought they were all fools. They were foolish to bring the horse into their city. But what they had done was not honorable. To trick was unfair. More Trojans smashed into him. It was very annoying to try and get around them. How the hell was he supposed to find Briseis in all this?

"Briseis!" He called out. "Briseis!"

No good. Maybe she escaped the city; although unlikely it was possible. He grabbed a girl who had been running. No it wasn't Briseis and he let the girl go. Achilles found the stable and ran through it calling the name of one of the few people he loved. He loved Briseis almost as much as Patroclus, but Patroclus was merely a memory now. There was to be no dwelling on him. Or at least Achilles wished there wasn't. Every night his mind drifted to Patroclus. He remembered his face, his voice and his laugh. If only he, Achilles, had not been so foolish. If only, he had been paying more attention to Patroclus instead of Briseis. Then Patroclus might still be alive. But Patroclus was dead; gone for all eternity. Achilles would never be able to seem him again.

Achilles spotted the Royal Palace up ahead. IF Briseis was anywhere it would be there. He ran through the screaming crowd up to the front steps. There were no guards there. Achilles could here the clashes of swords and screams close by. The army had already made it to the palace; Briseis could be in danger. He had to find her now.

* * *

"Move quicker!" Andromache hissed at the people she was leading away. Paris followed blankly behind her. He wasn't really thinking much of anything. It was as though his mind had stopped but his body had continued moving. He was a walking corpse. No…not a corpse; a ghost. He was now the ghost. He felt nothing but his own despair and loathing. The people in front of him stopped suddenly and he nearly crashed into them. Paris looked up and saw that they were waiting for some Greek soldiers to pass, so they could continue to go unnoticed. The soldiers were laughing and snickering.

"Fools. The Trojans were doomed the moment our ships landed on their shores" One said.

"Yes, we also have Achilles. He will make quick work of the Trojan soldiers still left in this city." Another replied.

"But I've heard that no one has seen Achilles since we climbed from the horse. Do you think he could be…?"

"Dead? Achilles?! Impossible, he's just make quick work out to the Trojans…"

The soldier's voice faded in the distance. Achilles… He was the one. He was Hectors murderer. The disgusting bastard without honor who had dragged Hector's body though the plains. Paris clenched his hands around his bow. If he could hill Achilles, then maybe Hector could forgive him. Hector would stop haunting his heart and dreams. HE knew that Andromache was about to lead them on again. It was now or never. "I-I'm not g-going," He said in a shaking voice. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Andromache walked over to him.

"I mean I'm not going. I'm going to help defend my country and help my father." Paris kissed Andromache's cheek and kissed baby Astyanax on the head. "Good bye," he whispered to them. He turned to look at Helen. There was not much love between them anymore. No passion at all. All the destruction had weighed to hard in their hearts for there to be any love or passion. But all the same Paris walked over to her and kissed her. "May you be happy," Paris said finally. Helen didn't say anything she just stared at him. Paris turned and ran off hoping this would not be the last time he saw any of them.

_Enjoy your last final hours Achilles._ Paris thought. _Because when I find you, you are dead._

Okay that was chapter 1! Now please, please, please review. When people review it lets me know that people like the story and I should continue.


	2. And Out of the Fire

Summary: During the sacking of Troy Paris set out to kill Achilles, but failed and was captured by Achilles. Now Paris is a slave to the one who killed his older brother yet Achilles is some how like Hector. And with Paris Achilles also has the only boy who reminds of Patroclus and could be his redemption for Patroclus' death.

Parings: NEW MAIN PARING!!! MAIN PARING IS NOW ACHILLES/PARIS/BRISEIS (but the Paris/Briseis stuff is just cousin love nothing too sexual), Paris/Helen and Implied Achilles/Patroclus and Hector/Paris (brotherly love)

Warnings: Slash! Non-consensual sex! Angst! Killing!

Rating: PG-13

Please make note that this is a TROY VERSE story. I am not confident in my knowledge of the Iliad to base this fic on that and the circumstances in the movie make it easy to connect the plot to it as opposed to the Iliad. There will be a few minor changes from the movie two. (Paris isn't wearing his armor for example)

Note: The ages in this are probably pretty different from the ages you imagined the characters. I always thought of them as mostly young people even before the movie when I read the Iliad. So although the actors do look very young indeed I am not basing these ages on their looks (though Mr. Bloom does look 17 at times in the movie; heck most of the actors could pull off these ages!)

Ages: Paris-17 Achilles-27 Briseis-19 Hector-26 Patroclus-16 Helen-18 Andromache-25 Odysseus-32

My Brother's Keeper

Chapter Two

And Out of the Fire

Achilles could hear the cry's of women in the background. They were being captured and they would become slaves. He would not let Briseis become a slave. He would simply not allow it. He would rescue her from this Hell and take her back to his mother's palace in Phtia. They would live together forever. They would be happy.

He would forget Patroclus and their love. He would go on with Briseis and leave behind Patroclus. Patroclus was gone and could not be brought back. To dwell on the past would be pointless. IT would be like entering limbo. He would be unable to go back and unable to go forward. He would simply exist as time moved around him.

That was simply foolish.

And Achilles was not a fool.

* * *

_ Thwping__._The Greek let out a small gasp as the arrow caught him in the back of the neck. He let go of the Trojan woman he was holding and fell to the ground. The woman gave Paris a grateful look and ran off. Paris walked over to where the Greek lay; he put his foot under the body and kicked it over. The man was not Achilles either, just like all the other men Paris had killed that night. Paris felt fury course through his body. None of these Greeks were Achilles. He didn't want to kill any of the other men; only Achilles.

He was starting to feel as though all his searching had been in vain. That perhaps Achilles was already dead by some other means. That another who had lost someone dear to them had killed the vile man.

"Paris!" He heard someone scream his name. Turned to just Briseis being shunted along with the crowd. She seemed to be fighting tooth and nail to get away from them. When she finally managed to pull away from the screaming crowd and off into an alley that headed back towards the burning palace.

Paris's eyes widened. He hadn't noticed that Briseis hadn't been with the escaping party. He had been so caught up in himself that he had completely forgotten about her. But why was she going back the Palace? _She must not know there is an escape party!_ Paris realized. He had to help her!

Paris shoved his way through the crowd. He did not care who he pushed to the ground. He only cared about Briseis. He would not let her down; he would not fail her.

He would not fail her like he failed Hector.

* * *

Achilles spotted two Trojans up ahead and he hid off to the side of the door. As the two Trojans stumbled in Achilles stabbed the first one in the stomach; killing him. He then pulled his sword out of the man and pushed him into the other Trojan and he collapsed to the ground; the corpse on top of him. Achilles pointed his sword at the man.

"Please," the Trojan cried. "I have a son!"

"Then get him out of Troy," Achilles snapped. He withdrew his sword and ran through the door. He found that he was on steps leading into some sort of court yard. He looked down at the courtyard and his eyes met a horrible sight.

Agamemnon was clutching fair Briseis in his dirty hands. He was choking her; strangling her. Achilles made to descend the stairs and kill Agamemnon. He would kill that greedy bastard and smile as his blood stained the grass. He had wanted to do this for so long and finally he could.

Achilles had barely made it to the second stair when Briseis took a knife and stabbed it into the greedy King's throat. Agamemnon choked and fell to the ground.

Briesis turned and she caught of Achilles. He smiled at her and continued down the stairs towards her. But then two of Agamemnon's supporters came up and grabbed her and she screamed. Achilles snarled and lept down the rest of the stairs and killed them. They were pointless little insects anyway.

He walked up to Briseis and the embraced like lovers. "I was looking for you," he murmured.

She held him closer. "I came back here. I came back to the palace to pray that you would find me." She looked back at the statue of Apollo and then back at him. But as she looked at him her eyes where drawn to something behind her. Achilles saw her eyes widen and she screamed. "Look out!"

Achilles moved as quickly as he could to the left. He felt something sharp graze the outside of his thigh. He looked behind him and saw a boy holding a bow in his hand. He was standing on top of the stairs that Achilles himself had just been standing on. The boy was looking slightly scared; as though frightened by his miss. The boy was thin and wasn't wearing armor. He couldn't be a soldier Achilles concluded.

"You are a foolish young boy!" Achilles called to him. "You hide behind your long range weapon, come down and face me like a man!" The boy glared at him and cocked another arrow. Achilles took his shield off his back and held it to protect his torso. He faintly heard Briseis call 'Achilles, no!' but he ignored her.

Achilles charged the boy and held his shield out in front of him. He heard the sound of the arrows puncturing the metal of his shield as he rushed up the stairs to meet the boy. The boy looked terrified that Achilles had actually ran up to meet his arrows. Achilles swung his sword at the boy and the boy spun around to get out of the way; exposing his quiver of arrows. Achilles smirked; the boy was a fool. He used his sword to cut the strap that held the quiver to the boy's back and it feel to the ground. The boy turned and looked shakily at his fallen quiver.

"Do you give up now, Boy?" Achilles sneered. "You no longer have a weapon to battle me with." The boy glared at him. Then the boy charged him, holding only his bow in his hands. He swung the bow at Achilles and Achilles had to lean his head back to order to prevent the bow from breaking his nose. The boy continued to swing the boy at him like a madman. Achilles growled and used the broad side of his sword to knock the bow from the boy's hands.

"There," Achilles said, panting from the effort of keeping the boy down. "Now you truly have no weapons. Leave now, unless you wish for death."

"You killed my brother." Was all the boy said, then he charged Achilles again. The boy grabbed Achilles' left shoulder and reached up towards Achilles face with his right hand. Achilles let out a cry and raised his head so the boy's finger nails could not gouge his eye out. The boy's nails missed their target and instead made four gashes on Achilles' cheek.

"Damn you!" Achilles hissed at the boy. He grabbed the boy's shoulder and quickly rammed his knee into the boy's stomach. The boy's pupils dilated and he feel forward onto Achilles chest. HE looked briefly up at Achilles face and Achilles saw brown eye's filled with pain and hurt. Then the boy fell into unconsciousness.

Achilles knelt to the ground slowly so the boy didn't fall. Then he took the unconscious boy's face and inspected it. Soft ebony curls framed the young boy's face. His face was child like and innocent looking just like…just like Patroclus'. Was that why, perhaps, Achilles hadn't had the heart to kill him? Yes the boy was like Patroclus but he reminded Achilles of someone else too, but he didn't know whom. _When Briseis and I go to Phtia I will need a servant boy,_ Achilles thought. _This boy could do._ And he was a lot like Patroclus. He grabbed the boy's body and slung it over his shoulder. Now he and Briseis needed to get out of Troy.

"You know the way out, right?" He asked Briseis who looked pale and scared for some reason. She nodded and took one of his hands while he used the other to secure the boy. They ran through the almost now deserted streets. Everyone had either been killed or taken as a slave. They dodged corpses on the streets until they made it to the gates of Troy. Some Greeks were standing around the gate and they called out to Achilles, but he ignored them.

He ran with Briseis over the plains of troy. They were running away from the burning city behind them and all the memories it held. They didn't stop running until they made it to the Greek encampment. They walked across the sandy beach heading to Achilles' hut.

"Hey, Achilles nice catches!" A soldier called to him taking notice of Briseis and the boy.

"Be quiet you sack of wine!" Achilles snapped at him. He didn't want to be congratulated on taking what they believed to be slaves. He wasn't like that. He would pay the boy and Briseis would be his wife.

Achilles entered his hut, feeling slightly more at ease now that his was in his own place. His slid the boy off his shoulder gently and into his arms. He then knelt down and sat the kid up against the wall so he wouldn't fall over when he awoke. He then stood up and looked at the boy again. Still trying to figure out why he reminded him of Patroclus so much. Then Achilles remembered; it was the boy's eyes. They were like Patroclus'; they were eyes that should have held innocence and joy, but instead held the pain and maturity that came with losing a loved one. Patroclus had lost his parents and this boy must have lost his brother.

Briseis walked over to stand by Achilles and look at the boy. "Achilles, do you know who this is?"

He looked at her, surprised. "Do you know who it is?"

"Yes, that is my cousin! Youngest son of Priam and brother to Hector; Prince Paris of Troy!

Okay that was chapter 2! Now please, please, please review. When people review it lets me know that people like the story and I should continue, because I have lots other ideas I would like to work on if no one likes this.


End file.
